Every Part Of You
by furryewokazon
Summary: Girl!peen  Brittany has been having a few body issues lately... especially when she and Santana make out.


Brittany whimpered into the hot mouth pressed against hers as she registered the feather-light touch of Santana's fingertips teasing at the curve of her hips. She frowned, not wanting to pull away from her best friend so soon and force an end to the incredible sensations already coursing through her body… but she knew that if she allowed Santana's touch to grow too daring she'd just end up embarrassing herself and inevitably ruining their friendship forever.

As if sensing Brittany's hesitation, Santana's hands gripped Brittany's slim hips firmly and held them in place as she arched her own off the bed to rub suggestively against the blonde hovering above her.

Like a piece of string stretched far too tight, Brittany's resolve snapped with a surprised groan as her entire weight collapsed onto the smaller body below hers and her hips bucked hard against Santana's as though they now possessed a will of their own.

Brittany gasped against Santana's neck at the sweet friction that was Santana's womanly curves rubbing against the obvious arousal straining inside her pyjama shorts. The feeling was better than she'd ever imagined but also terrifying.

"_Oh,_" Santana gasped in return as the air in her lungs was squeezed out of her under Brittany's added weight. She recovered quickly with a naughty giggle, "I knew it!"

Brittany tensed at Santana's words as she forced every ounce of her remaining control into halting her moving hips. She froze, still pressed intimately against Santana, not finding enough strength to pull away completely as she kept her flaming cheeks hidden in the dark hair spread across the pillow below.

There was a reason that Brittany was always so careful not to let hers and Santana's bodies press completely whenever they engaged in one of their heated sessions of sweet lady kisses. It was because Santana's touch made Brittany _feel things_- urges which she had a hard time concealing from her best friend when her own body was so quick to betray her.

It was because Brittany wasn't completely like other girls… she was born _different._

And while Brittany often believed that her unfortunate_ growth_ made her a freak it was hard to completely hate her own body when it was capable of making her feel so incredible- even at the most inappropriate of times. And while Santana had never pushed her away because of her unfortunate condition, Brittany knew that it was because Santana had never had to really deal with it when it was being so _demanding_. Brittany feared the disgust she'd see in Santana's eyes when she realised that Brittany's extra appendage was in fact capable of being a fully functioning penis- complete with all the _perks._Something which Brittany had been forced to accept ever since she'd reached puberty.

And yet Brittany had been unable to deny Santana's enquiring lips every time her beautiful friend sought to hold her hand as they lay together; when Santana would stretch across their shared pillow to press their lips together in an innocent goodnight kiss.

The problem lately however was that their innocent kisses were no longer very innocent at all. Lately Santana's hands had begun to wander all over Brittany's body with unbridled curiosity and as much as Brittany yearned for Santana to touch her- to touch all of her… she couldn't let that happen. And so she allowed their kisses to deepen, and she allowed Santana to touch her face and play with her hair... and to sometimes even squeeze her breasts; Brittany enjoyed it all after all- probably too much. But she was very firm when it came to matters below her navel. Under no circumstances had Brittany ever allowed Santana's hand to wander anywhere near her crotch… often enforcing a wide distance between their hips simply to remove even the pure chance of Santana brushing up against something which really shouldn't be there. It often made their make out sessions a little awkward with both of them rolling their lower halves against empty air as their upper bodies crashed together with all the vigour of the sexually charged teenagers that they were.

"I knew you liked it," Santana whispered victoriously into Brittany's ear as her hands slipped lower to cup Brittany's backside to squeeze at the firm cheeks which were tensed in their frozen inaction. "And I knew there was a reason why you always pulled away."

Santana slowly rolled her hips against Brittany's again in a firm controlled stoke.

_"San-tan- a!_" Brittany strained as her erection throbbed at the unexpected attention. She squeezed her eyes closed tight and shook her head trying to block out how good Santana's soft body felt moving against hers.

"Brittany you feel so-"

Santana's voice was full of curiosity and amazement but Brittany didn't wait to hear Santana finish her sentence as she purposely rolled herself off of the smaller girl and across the bed to face in the other direction.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany gasped regretfully. "I just, I can't control it lately."

Brittany curled into a ball keeping her back to Santana trying her hardest to will all evidence of her arousal away before it could humiliate her any further.

Santana wasted no time in rolling over to press herself against Brittany's back, wrapping her own body around the taller girl as best she could from behind to offer a comforting embrace.

"Hey Britt," Santana cooed into Brittany's neck as she held on tight. "It's okay… really. It's normal."

"No it's not, I'm a freak!" Brittany contended as an anguished lament.

Santana frowned into Brittany's neck at the blonde's self-disgust. She hugged her linked arms tighter around her best friend.

"No San, don't. You shouldn't touch me when I'm like… like _this_," Brittany argued trying to shrug Santana off of her.

"Like what?" Santana chuckled playfully as she tried to lighten the mood. "Turned on? I thought that was the point."

"But you're my friend. I shouldn't be getting turned on by you. I know that… but this stupid _thing _doesn't. It's like it has a mind of its own." Brittany whined sorrowfully.

"Brittany, we're making out," Santana pointed out gently with a patient smile tickling Brittany's cheek. "Yes we're friends but we're both super- hot and we make out because we can and because it feels good. It's supposed to feel good."

"I'm- I'm supposed to enjoy it?" Brittany queried unsurely; it was as though this concept had never properly occurred to her before- she'd always been too worried about what Santana would think if she found out that she was enjoying their trysts. "But you always say what we do is not about feelings..."

Santana cleared her throat awkwardly as her cheeks flushed.

"Romantic feelings Britt- it's not about that," Santana rushed to correct Brittany. "But you're supposed to… you know- get _horny._"

"Really?"

"Totally," Santana purred into her ear as her fingertips started tracing delicate patterns over Brittany's tensed stomach trying to get her to relax. "Otherwise what's the point?"

Brittany bit her lip as she mulled over Santana's words. She was relieved to hear that it was normal for her to get turned on by what she and Santana do when they're fooling around together…;

But there was still the matter of Brittany's raging hard-on to address; it was one thing for it to be acceptable that Brittany regularly got turned on by their making out… but it became another situation entirely when expecting Santana to just be able to accept that Brittany's arousal actually showed itself in her getting a very real erection.

It was a lot to take in and not just theoretically; when fully erect Brittany sported a well-endowed penis that naturally suited her stature and made for an imposing sight on the body of a girl.

Brittany did not have high expectations that this discovery would just blow over casually…

Getting her groove back, Santana started peppering soft kisses across Brittany's neck as the hand on Brittany's stomach ghosted lower to fiddle with the waistband of Brittany's sleep shorts.

Brittany tensed as she realised Santana's intentions.

"San, don't- it's all hard and stuff…" Brittany warned.

Santana chuckled to herself.

"San," Brittany chastised through her utter embarrassment.

"It's okay Britt, I want to," Santana reassured her between her doting caresses.

"But it's _gross._It's not supposed to be there," Brittany murmured still feeling uneasy.

Santana halted her hand's progress and bought it higher once more to push up the hem of Brittany's t-shirt. She turned her attention on palming the swell of Brittany's small breasts as she tried to make Brittany comfortable under her touch once again.

Exhaling hotly into Brittany's ear, Santana tried to make Brittany understand;

"I've known about your dick since that first time we took a bath together before a sleepover at your place, do you remember?" Santana reminisced casually.

Without realising she was doing so Brittany started arching into Santana's hand. She loved it when Santana played with her tits even if it did make the tightness she was already feeling in her shorts all the more uncomfortable.

"I didn't even know I wasn't supposed to have it till I saw that you didn't…" Brittany admitted with a half-hearted twist to her lips.

"And this is just what penises do when they're_ excited,_" Santana tried to put it as simple as she could. "Remember we learnt about it in sex-ed, it's totally normal Britts."

"Yeah _for boys_…" Brittany muttered bitterly.

"And girls with boy bits…"Santana offered gently.

"But I just want to be a regular girl," Brittany revealed, sharing her utter despair with her best friend.

Santana had to blink away the tears that had begun to sting at her eyes from hearing her friend talk so openly about her unhappiness with her _condition_; she had to keep herself in check and couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her now. Santana wanted to reassure Brittany that everything that she was experiencing was completely normal- well normal for someone in Brittany's position… and it didn't have to be the burden Brittany perceived it to be. If Santana got upset now she'd only be reinforcing that Brittany was someone who should be pitied.

Instead Santana focused on her hand's movements and the way her fingers were confidently rolling Brittany's hard nipple. She focused entirely on how touching Brittany made her feel until her own hips were idly rocking against the curve of Brittany's backside with renewed want.

"And if you were just a _regular girl _you'd be just as wet as I am right now; you'd still be painfully turned on either way so who cares how your body shows it," Santana pointed out slyly. "All that's really left to worry about now is what we're going to do about it."

"Wait, you're turned on too?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Mm-hmm," Santana hummed as she playfully bit at Brittany's clothed shoulder, "So much."

"Even though I have a penis?" Brittany asked again to be sure. Every one of Santana's touches was doing things to her but she had to focus on the reassurance only Santana's words could give her before she could really allow herself to enjoy it.

"Yep," Santana confirmed with a cheeky nibble on Brittany's earlobe. "I like that you're so hard because of me. It makes me feel sexy."

"_Oh_," Brittany's jaw dropped at Santana's seductive words and her hips jolted forward on reflex.

Realising her arousal was mounting beyond her control, Brittany tried to pull away once more but Santana held on tight, pressing the length of her body against Brittany's back and rolling her hips against her suggestively.

When Brittany stopped struggling and eased back in to Santana's embrace, Santana pushed up on one arm to lean over Brittany's shoulder so she could look down upon the blonde.

"You're still a girl, Britt… except with a little something _extra, _that's all," Santana reassured her. "It doesn't make you gross. It certainly makes you different, sure… but that difference just means you're special."

Brittany just sniffed, wanting to believe Santana so badly as she lapped up the honesty in Santana's eyes.

"You're **my **special Britt-Britt," Santana confessed to really bring her argument home. "Now let me show you that I'm more than okay with this…"

Still watching Brittany's face closely, Santana slid the hand on Brittany's chest back down to Brittany's waistband.

Instantly Brittany's hand was on her wrist holding her in place and stopping her from proceeding.

"San?" Brittany frowned up at her trying to convey how torn she was feeling. She wanted to give in to her desires and let Santana touch her so badly… but she was still afraid that her body would inevitably disgust Santana despite her friend's steadfast assurance.

"You've touched it before right?" Santana asked boldly.

After a tense pause, Brittany eventually gave a small nod as colour flooded her cheeks at the admittance of her active masturbation.

"And it feels_ good _doesn't it?" Santana practically purred knowingly.

Another pregnant pause and then another small nod from Brittany.

"So let me touch it…" Santana suggested daringly.

Brittany struggled to stifle a moan at the proposal coming out of Santana's kissable lips.

"Kiss me first," Brittany requested trying to buy a little more time to work up her courage.

Santana smirked winningly as she eagerly leaned down to oblige the blonde.

The angle was awkward but they worked around it with their mouths slanting open, tongues rolling wetly, teeth nipping playfully, lips rubbing teasingly… until they were enthusiastically picking up from where they'd left off.

And then Santana slipped her hand over the bulge straining against the front of Brittany's shorts.

Brittany grunted in surprise at Santana's tentative and yet firm touch as she shuddered with the overwhelming intensity of the unexpected pleasure.

"That good huh?" Santana smiled smugly as she continued to palm Brittany's arousal through the flimsy material barrier.

Brittany started rolling her hips hard against Santana's hand craving more of the sensations Santana was inciting. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her brow creased in a deep frown line as her jaw opened and closed in time with her wildly jerking hips.

Santana giggled entirely pleased with herself and Brittany's intense reaction to her touch. As much as Santana had confidently assured Brittany that their bodies were merely responding the way they were naturally supposed to in such a stimulating situation, she was honestly just as naïve in the area as Brittany was… her only knowledge on the subject coming from schoolyard hearsay and the hands-on experience she'd gained through learning_ with Brittany. _

Making herself comfortable once more, Santana settled back down behind Brittany and continued rubbing herself against Brittany's back while her arm looped over Brittany's hip and boldly fondled her crotch.

"_Ugh San,_" Brittany keened as her body fought to push against Santana's hand and still arch back into the pleasant friction against her back.

Santana returned to lavishing attention to Brittany's neck as she rubbed her face in Brittany's sweet-smelling hair. Her heart was thundering away in her chest at the excitement of what they were finally doing. She celebrated the encouraging sounds escaping Brittany's throat by rubbing herself harder against the blonde and rewarded her friend for giving her this free reign to satisfy her curiosity, by growing surer of the touch she was dealing out.

Brittany moaned in gratitude and reached back over her hip to grab at Santana's leg, latching onto her thigh and holding on tight. She turned her head up to be cradled supportively by Santana's shoulder as her body began to writhe at all the direct stimulation.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins Santana decided to act before she psyched herself out and on the next pointed rub of Brittany's aching bulge, she slid her hand all the way inside Brittany's shorts and cupped her warm palm around Brittany's swollen shaft.

Brittany instantly whimpered, bucked and tensed up all at the same time. Her body was feeling everything all at once and she knew she couldn't contain all these feelings for much longer.

With Brittany's shorts still on, Santana's hand movements were limited but she embraced what she could do with unbridled enthusiasm and tentatively squeezed Brittany's throbbing length.

Brittany gasped in approval as the hand she'd left squeezing Santana's thigh immediately flew up to tangle in Santana's hair as she held Santana securely against her back. Her body seemed to find its own rhythm as she started humping Santana's hand in her shorts in quick even strokes.

"_Oh Brittany, that's so hot,_" Santana mewled heatedly at Brittany's loss of control.

"_San, you've got to… got to, oh ohh yes ohh, uh,"_ Brittany started shaking her head as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. _"Ugh… must stop…"_

"Are you _**sure **_you want me to stop?" Santana panted back tauntingly. She knew from the sound of Brittany's voice that she didn't mean her words in the slightest.

Brittany shook her head violently as if to say _'no, please don't ever stop'_ while she managed to whimper out an insistent warning, _"I'm going to… going to…"_

Santana doubled her efforts, catching on that Brittany was about to burst. She started jerking off Brittany's length as best she could in the confined space trying to keep in time with Brittany's frantic rhythm.

Brittany's panted breath quickly turned into a string of pained moans as she struggled to contain herself until Santana at least got her hand out of the way.

"Just give in Britt," Santana permitted eagerly with a helpful twist of her wrist as she fought to hold on to Brittany's twitching cock. "I want you to."

At Santana's insistence Brittany gave in to her release with a loud, relieved groan as her hips spasmed and twitched emptying her seed within the confines of her shorts. She shuddered as Santana's thumb continued to stroke her softening length before eventually pulling her hand away.

Brittany was grinning like a fool when Santana put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over. Feeling completely satiated, Brittany came willingly until she was lying flat on her back and beaming up at the ceiling with rosy cheeks.

Santana leaned over Brittany so she was in her eye's line and smirked amusedly down at her. Under Santana's scrutiny Brittany's blush took on a tinge of shy embarrassment and she averted her eyes.

"You're such a dork…" Santana commented playfully as she nudged Brittany's nose with her own, trying to encourage Brittany to look at her again. "But you're cute..."

Santana was blushing too- though it was harder to tell with her darker complexion. Touching Brittany _intimately _had been such an eye-opening experience and it had thrilled her to know that she was capable of taking her best friend to such heights with simply a touch.

"That was hot babe," She affirmed assertively before adding a sly, "Now come here and give me a proper cuddle for once."

Santana made a move to reunite her hips with Brittany's once more in a full body hug but a distressed look flashing across Brittany's face made her stop.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked suddenly equally distressed.

"I'm all_ sticky,_" Brittany mumbled apologetically as her blush flared again.

Santana's nose wrinkled cutely as she smiled down at Brittany and rushed to press a chaste but reassuring kiss to her lips.

"Well what are you waiting for? – take those shorts off and get over here already…"

Brittany stared up at Santana with wide eyes as she comically showed her surprise at the invitation.

"Well?" Santana's perfect brow arched at Brittany's hesitation.

Brittany's grin returned as she rushed to rid herself of her soiled shorts. It was hard to believe that only minutes ago she had been terrified that Santana might accidentally brush up against her extra appendage when she was now willingly pantsing herself in front of her best friend.

Santana's eyes followed Brittany's progress as she curiously took in the sight of that which she'd just been touching as Brittany wriggled out of her shorts. Now flaccid and spent, Brittany's penis was hardly the impressive sight it would have been when erect but Santana could remember it's firmness in her hand and her cheeks heated at the memory.

The girls shared a spirited giggle when their eyes connected affectionately and they both scrambled towards each other to press the full length of the bodies together. Santana giggled when she felt Brittany's member twitch against her thigh with awakening arousal and she pulled back from their heated kiss to send Brittany a curiously appraising look.

Brittany simply sent her a cheeky shrug and waited with baited breath to see how Santana would react now that she fully understood the implications of what they did together…

Santana answered her clearly by bringing her lips back to Brittany's in a bruising kiss.

Brittany smiled against Santana's mouth before eagerly deepening the kiss- finally feeling at ease in her own skin for the first time since learning she was different.

_fin_


End file.
